


Шалопаи

by Hrenougolnik, Sasta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasta/pseuds/Sasta
Summary: «Помяни мое слово, – говорит напарник Брока, – как ни старайся – эти двое вырастут отменными мразями».
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Шалопаи

**Author's Note:**

> Наше время, Брок старше (!) Стива и Баки на 10 лет
> 
> В ряде стран, где однополый секс не является уголовно наказуемым, возраст согласия для гомосексуальных связей выше, чем для гетеросексуальных, и совпадает с совершеннолетием. В США в штате Нью-Йорк – 18 лет.

Броку двадцать семь, он уже шесть лет отслужил в Бруклинском полицейском управлении, только что получил звание сержанта – и похоронил напарника, который в свои пятьдесят скончался у него на руках от сердечного приступа. Прямо в том чертовом баре, где они и отмечали его чертово пятидесятилетие.

– Какие нахрен три дня отгулов, Ник, – Брок упирается крепко сжатыми кулаками в стол своего непосредственного начальника, – я на стены начну кидаться, ты же меня знаешь. Да, мы с Джонни отработали пять лет, но дерьмо случается. И тебе ли не знать, что он был не самым приятным человеком в нашем управлении?

Фьюри пару секунд смотрит на него молча, потом кивает и нажимает кнопку коммуникатора:

– Мария, пришлите ко мне Роллинза.

Брок приподнимает бровь, и Фьюри криво усмехается:

– На год тебя младше, только что из академии. Я хотел сам познакомить его со всеми, но раз ты так рвешься работать, – он разводит руками и делает шаг к вошедшему. – Джек Роллинз – Брок Рамлоу, день на прием дел, и можете приступать к службе.

* * *

_Четыре года назад_

Тринадцатилетний Стив Роджерс – тощий и бледный, как молоденькое деревце, выросшее без солнца, сидит на самом краешке стула, судорожно сжимая в руках ингалятор – у него еще и астма, хмурясь, думает Брок, – и постоянно искоса поглядывает на друга. Джеймс Барнс, в отличие от Роджерса, совершенно спокойно и даже как-то расслабленно откидывается на спинку стула и прямо, без тени страха, зато с какой-то насмешкой смотрит в глаза Броку.

Брок записывает адреса и имена родителей, еще не подозревая, что только что начатые папки с новыми делами этих подростков будут пухнуть как на дрожжах.

– Вы не выглядите ни беспризорными, ни оголодавшими, по крайней мере ты, Барнс. Ну и зачем было воровать хлеб из булочной?

– У меня три младших сестры, офицер, отец пьет, а мать работает вместе с его матерью, – кивает он на Стива. – Я хотел принести мелким вкусненького.

Брок прекрасно видит, что мальчишка лжет и попросту издевается, но почему-то принимает эту игру и даже не злится. Позже он долго разговаривает с Сарой Роджерс – медсестрой больницы Кони Айленда, – расспрашивает про семью Барнсов, убеждаясь, что все не так плохо, как пытался выставить Джеймс. И наконец выясняет, что хлеб предназначался бомжу, который живет в подвале дома Стива и которого мальчишка отчего-то очень жалеет.

– Он добрый и справедливый, – уверяет Сара, – он не пойдет на преступление ради преступления. Только Стивен у меня болезненный и слабый, поэтому старшеклассники часто отнимают у него деньги, – она расстроенно поджимает губы. – А Баки, видимо, решил помочь приятелю. Я с ними поговорю, и в булочной они все возместят и извинятся.

– Все они так – сначала слепо верят в своих детишек и гладят их по голове, а потом удивляются, как это те оказались тварями, – брезгливо бросает ей вслед Моррис и добавляет: – Помяни мое слово, как ни старайся – эти двое вырастут отменными мразями.

Брок только неприязненно морщится и вписывает открывшиеся факты в протокол.

И не забывает через пару дней зайти в булочную и лично убедиться, что у хозяина нет никаких претензий к этим мальчишкам.

* * *

_Три с половиной года назад_

– Зачем? – спрашивает Брок. – Зачем ты разбил витрину в закрытом магазине и вытащил кроссовки, которые тебе даже не по размеру?

Стив упрямо поджимает губы, ковыряет ботинком – дорогим ботинком! – пол и молчит, хмурится, о чем-то думая, а потом выплевывает:

– Потому что я не трус, ясно?

– Что? – переспрашивает ничего не понимающий Брок.

– Они говорят: Роджерс – трус, а я не трус, я им доказал.

– Они – это уличная шпана? – качает головой Брок. – Не нужно доказывать. Ты опускаешься на их уровень, пляшешь под их дудку – сделал то, чего они хотели, и уверен, что они перестанут тебя задирать, перестанут отнимать у тебя деньги? Серьезно? А твоя мать уверена, что ты умный парень. И где в этот момент был твой неразлучник?

Стив смотрит на него исподлобья – зло, почти с ненавистью. И Брок вспоминает – Барнс начал подрабатывать грузчиком в местной овощной лавке, а у самого Стива ни сил, ни здоровья для этого не хватает. Зато дури и гонору – хоть отбавляй.

– Миссис Роджерс придется платить штраф за разбитую витрину. А она и так берет больше смен, чем следовало бы, чтобы обеспечивать тебя всем необходимым. Подумай об этом в следующий раз, когда кто-то решит взять тебя на слабо.

Брок записывает все в протокол, пытаясь понять, как Сара все-таки умудрилась упустить мальчишку, она же так его любит. И самому почему-то стыдно смотреть ей в глаза, когда она приходит забрать Стива.

А Сара благодарит его. Благодарит за то, что в очередной раз все обошлось только штрафом. И снова просит присматривать за сыном. А Брок, не понимая, как может это сделать, опять зачем-то обещает.

* * *

_Два года назад_

Но Стив слишком упрям, чтобы с ним все было просто. Курение в неположенном месте – разве ему вообще можно курить с его-то астмой? – оскорбление полицейских при исполнении, драки, граффити – Броку хочется облить его этой краской из баллончика с ног до головы, когда он видит слезы Сары.

– Какого черта, Роджерс? – почти рычит Брок.

– На стене было ругательство, – Стив определенно не чувствует за собой ни малейшей вины. – А теперь там голубь мира.

– И _теперь_ придется закрашивать участок в четыре раза больше, – вздыхает Брок. – Чем ты и займешься во время исправительных работ. Я лично проверю результат.

Он всеми силами старается помочь, и было бы легче, если бы помогал сам Стив. Но тот, даже выйдя в очередной раз из больницы после очередной драки – спасибо уже за то, что он хотя бы не всегда начинает их первым, – снова встревает в какую-нибудь историю.

Самое странное при этом, что учится он почти на отлично. Даже умудряется ходить в художественную школу и помогать матери по дому.

* * *

_Год назад_

После попытки угона байка Брок, рискуя своим значком, все-таки заминает дело. Он уверен, что Стива подставили, что тот не стал бы заниматься подобным, и как-то умудряется убедить в том же начальника отдела.

Но даже долгий разговор со Стивом – Брок в красках описывает все прелести колонии для несовершеннолетних преступников – ничем не помогает. Уже через неделю Стив снова оказывается в участке – со свежей, еще не законченной татуировкой и разбитым лицом.

Брок не сразу снимает со Стива наручники даже в отделении. Сидит и молча смотрит, не зная, что еще сказать. Все впустую – часы общественных работ в центре дневного наблюдения, домашние аресты и огромные штрафы. Стив не слышит никого. В том числе и Барнса, который попадается только на драках и гораздо реже – то ли более везучий, то ли времени косячить меньше из-за постоянных подработок.

– Однажды моих полномочий, моей изворотливости и способности убеждать не хватит, чтобы в очередной раз тебя отмазать, Роджерс, – говорит наконец Брок, ощущая невероятную усталость, хоть его смена только началась. – Плевать на себя – так подумай о матери. Я понимаю, когда ты защищаешься от насмешек или от попыток старших тебя ограбить. Но ты избил парня доской, в которой были гвозди. Ты мог его убить!

– Этот мудак мучает животных. Когда я его ударил, он пытался ножницами отрезать кошке хвост. – Стив морщится и растирает покрасневшие запястья – слишком светлая кожа мгновенно расцветает синяками от любого неаккуратного обращения.

Брок запирает Стива в камере и долго разговаривает с родителями пострадавшего, даже угрожает открыть на их сына дело о жестоком обращении с животными, а в конце смены сам отвозит Стива домой. И сам же набирает 911, когда Сара со стоном оседает в кресле, теряя сознание.

* * *

Не так-то просто удержаться, думает Стив. Само собой, вполне можно было вырасти образцовым пай-мальчиком – этакой равнодушной ко всему сволочью – и после смерти отца, даже несмотря на то, что мать слишком горевала, чтобы заметить, что с сыном происходит что-то не то. Она, наверно, слишком меня любила, размышляет время от времени Стив, слишком любила и слишком потакала. И в итоге дала полную свободу от себя и родительских наставлений.

Стиву нравится слышать, как мать по утрам шумит в кухне, а по вечерам вздыхает под новостные программы или сериалы. Он любит знать, что ужин обязательно будет ждать на столе, даже если сам Стив вернется только под утро. Любит понимать, что мама всегда простит, даже если и не поймет. Это единственная точка опоры в его жизни, единственная постоянная, хоть Стив никому в этом не готов был признаться, даже Баки.

Но сидеть в больнице рядом с ней Стив не может. Смотреть на нее, обвитую трубками, совершенно невыносимо.

Невыносимо страшно.

* * *

_Настоящее время_

– И как я сразу не догадался, – устало тянет Брок, – Роджерс.

– А где сержант Моррис? Что, злобного толстопуза выперли со службы? – нагло ухмыляется Стив.

Брок молча смотрит на него, переводит взгляд на Джека – про Роджерса и Барнса он ему еще не рассказывал, только передал дела Джонни.

– Знакомься, Роллинз, – кивает он на Стива, – это моя личная головная боль. Один из пары. Кстати, – он берет папку Барнса и кидает ее на стол Джека, – пора их разделить. Барнс меньше попадается, тебе будет спокойнее.

– Эй, – вскидывается Стив, – если разные офицеры, значит...

– Да, – жестко перебивает его Брок, – разные группы исправительных работ. Барнс больше не будет тебе помогать. Пора учиться самому отвечать за свои поступки. Даже если ты и пытаешься нести в мир справедливость, не обязательно делать это кулаками, Роджерс. Но я уже устал пытаться вбить это в твою упрямую голову.

Стив сжимает кулаки, и Брок вдруг замечает, что мальчишка становится крепче. То ли Барнс, увлекающийся боксом, начал с ним заниматься, то ли просто время пришло взрослеть, но Роджерс слегка раздался в плечах и стал немного выше – высоким ему, скорее всего, не быть, но с ним самим, пожалуй, ростом и комплекцией вполне может сравняться.

Брок отвлекается от мыслей и смотрит на протокол задержания.

– Всего лишь нахамил полицейскому, который попросил тебя не пить пиво в парке. Как-то даже банально для тебя, не находишь? – усмехается Брок. – Я не понимаю тебя, Роджерс. – Он садится за стол и серьезно смотрит на Стива. – То ты защищаешь животных и маленьких детей, то пытаешься вернуть украденную сумку хозяйке, а то хамишь, хулиганишь и сам нарываешься на неприятности. Что за качели?

Броку кажется, что он что-то упускает. Что-то важное. Вполне возможно, думает он, в те моменты, когда Стива срывает, с ним происходит что-то. Что-то, что он не может скинуть с себя даже после тренировок в спортзале. Что-то, отчего он перестает контролировать себя и срывается с катушек.

– Давай без нотаций обойдемся, офицер Рамлоу? – кривится Стив. – Дама из социальной службы уже все уши прожужжала.

– Сержант Рамлоу, – поправляет его Брок. – Ладно, – неожиданно для Стива кивает он и откидывается на спинку стула. – У меня к тебе предложение. Ты можешь быть мне полезен.

– Нет, – сразу говорит Стив.

– А ты дослушай сначала, – Брок щурится неодобрительно, думает еще с минуту и все же продолжает: – Все равно ты постоянно на улице. Будешь моими ушами – вычищу твое дело от особо неприятных записей.

– Я не стану стучать на своих, – почти презрительно заявляет Стив.

– Это на каких – своих? – искренне смеется Брок. – Не на тех ли, что подставили тебя с ограблением, из-за чего Сара во второй раз за год попала в больницу? Или, может, на тех, которые избили тебя на прошлой неделе за то, что ты не в свой район зашел? Или ты считаешь своими уродов, которые тебя едва не изнасиловали в прошлом году?

Стива аж передергивает от этого напоминания.

– Ты хоть и шалопай, – продолжает Брок, все замечая, – но ты не из их породы. Ты для них как кость в горле. Уверен, большинство из тех, кого ты знаешь, точит на тебя зуб и ждет подходящего момента. У тебя один свой – Барнс. Только он тебя пока раз за разом и спасает. Но и он не всегда рядом. Мое предложение – твой единственный шанс и выжить самому, и отомстить им. Полагаю, есть за что желать им неприятностей.

Стив хмурится, размышляет, с первого же слова прекрасно понимая, что ничего не теряет, а приобретает многое. Но он был бы не он, если бы не упрямился.

– А тебе-то какое дело, что со мной будет? Почему я?

– Может, ты мне нравишься? – хмыкает насмешливо Брок, но тут же снова становится предельно серьезным. – Ради Сары – и только, Роджерс. Твоя мать беспокоится о тебе.

– А ты что – решил забраться к ней в постель? – вдруг зло выплевывает Стив.

Брок заходится совершенно искренним хохотом.

– Если бы я хотел, поверь мне, я бы давно уже это сделал, – ехидно замечает он. – Ты еще можешь стать хорошим человеком, Роджерс, хорошего в тебе гораздо больше, чем плохого. Но улица из тебя дурь не выбивает, а кто-то должен. Почему бы и не я. Так ты в деле?

Стив смотрит на него, прищурившись и склонив голову к плечу, а потом вздыхает и кивает.

– Да, – говорит он, – в деле.

* * *

– Бак, я пропал, – в отчаянии стонет Стив и роняет голову на руки.

– Что ты снова натворил? – с искренним беспокойством спрашивает Баки, садится рядом на кровать.

– Не в этом дело, – морщится Стив. – Помнишь, пару лет назад ты как-то меня спросил, нафига я подставляюсь? Ты еще тогда сказал, что это выглядит так, словно я хочу почаще оказываться в полицейском участке.

– Ну да, так оно и до сих пор выглядит, – фыркает Баки. – Я тебя даже в спортклуб затащил, чтобы ты свою дурь стравливал. А все равно никакого толку.

– Потому что я влюбился, – глухо произносит Стив.

И Баки вздыхает:

– Я знаю, Стив, долго же до тебя доходило.

Стив распахивает глаза, смотрит настороженно.

– Не бойся, – успокаивает Баки, – я никому ничего не говорил. И вообще, – он пожимает плечами, – сейчас же все можно, теперь за это в тюрьму не сажают.

– А ты? – спрашивает Стив. – Тебе не противно?

– Мне – нет, – Баки отводит глаза, но Стив успевает заметить его взгляд – какой-то потерянный, потускневший.

– Бак, что? – почти шепчет Стив.

Баки встает, отходит к окну, снова пожимает плечами, встряхивает головой, как обычно, когда хочет сказать, что все путем, но Стив видит, что что-то определенно не так.

– Знаешь, мелкий, когда ты в свои пятнадцать сказал, что поцелуй с красоткой Люси тебе не понравился, я... – Баки осекается, откашливается, но все так же смотрит в окно. – Я тогда подумал, что она просто шлюха, конечно, но все же девчонка, и, может, у меня есть надежда. А потом заметил, как ты на него смотришь.

Стив хмурится, кусает нижнюю губу и вдруг вскидывается, спрыгивает с кровати, подходит почти вплотную, но не решается прикоснуться.

– Баки, ты?..

– Да, Стив, я. – Баки все-таки поворачивается к нему, смотрит с грустной улыбкой, мягко проводит тыльной стороной ладони по алеющей щеке. – Но Рамлоу красавчик, так что в чем-то я тебя даже понимаю.

– Придурок, – ворчит Стив и, покраснев еще сильнее, обхватывает его рукой за шею и тянет к себе.

Их первый поцелуй выходит неловким и скомканным.

Баки чуть отстраняется, Стив впервые видит в его глазах неуверенность и не дает ничего сказать – прижимает палец к влажным губам.

– В тебя-то я влюбился раньше, только был уверен, что ты по девочкам. Что ж ты _этого_ не заметил? – ехидно говорит Стив, коротко смущенно улыбается и снова тянется поцеловать.

* * *

Этот сержант выпьет из меня всю кровь, но нихрена не поймет, думает Стив, в очередной раз оказываясь в участке, и снова силой заставляет себя отвести взгляд от вкусных даже на вид губ Брока.

Все свободное время он проводит с Баки, и хоть они не заходят пока дальше поцелуев и взаимной дрочки, Стиву кажется, что он уже готов к большему. Только Баки смеется, мол, за большим вместе пойдем к Броку, чем распаляет и без того усилившееся желание.

Теперь, когда Стив знает, каково это – когда тебя трогает кто-то другой, кто-то, кому ты доверяешь, как самому себе, кто тебя заводит до мурашек по коже и звездочек в глазах, – ему трудно держать себя в руках. Внутри него словно постоянно горит маленький огонек. Хватает одного легкого прикосновения – и даже просто взгляда, – чтобы разгорелся пожар.

* * *

– Отчет, сержант Рамлоу, – говорит Стив, и Броку кажется, что он видит в его глазах что-то новое.

Брок давно считает Стива красивым, но теперь тот взрослеет, черты лица становятся более резкими, а губы так и не утрачивают почти детскую припухлость и яркость. Видимо, уже и не изменятся, думает Брок, понимая, что Стив полностью в его вкусе.

И это не самое приятное открытие – курирующий полицейский возбуждается на малолетнего преступника. Мда, Брок, мысленно ворчит он, давненько ты не спускал пар.

– Рамлоу, ты в порядке? – Голос Роллинза возвращает в реальность.

Стив уже давно ушел, а он так и продолжает смотреть на закрывшуюся за ним дверь, понимает Брок и хмыкает.

– Просто задумался, – встряхивает головой Брок и широко улыбается. – Нормуль.

– Ладно, – покладисто соглашается Джек, – но если надо поговорить – вот он я.

* * *

Брок отводит Стива в допросную и запирает за собой дверь. Опускает жалюзи на стекле.

– Ты не держишь обещание, Роджерс. Я не получил от тебя отчета на этой неделе, а сейчас ты еще и сам загремел за нарушение. Покупка крепкого алкоголя по поддельному удостоверению, серьезно? Скажи спасибо, что офицер, арестовавший тебя, не внес это в протокол, потому что был мне должен. – Брок садится, кладет руки на холодную столешницу.

Стив с другой стороны стола разворачивает стул, кое-как устраивается и обхватывает спинку руками.

– Как будем решать эту проблему? – Брок склоняет голову к правому плечу и выглядит почти ленивым.

– Отпустишь меня домой, а потом я отчитаюсь за две недели сразу, – пожимает плечами Стив. – Пойдет?

– Не-а, не пойдет, – не соглашается Брок. – И вообще я спрашивал не про отчет. Кому ты заплатил за эту подделку?

– Никому не платил, – мотает головой Стив. В висках и так стучит от алкоголя, а теперь еще и координация нарушается – Стив едва не падает со стула, зачем-то пытаясь отодвинуться подальше от Брока. – Сам сделал. Себе и Баки, – тише говорит он.

– Вот как, – задумчиво говорит Брок, постукивая себя пальцем по губам. – Что ж, значит, ты еще и документы подделываешь. Это слишком серьезно, чтобы можно было закрыть на это глаза. Завтра Рождество, но я не Санта-Клаус, знаешь ли, так что в первый же рабочий день твое дело ляжет на стол моему начальнику, я умываю руки. И так как ты уже совершеннолетний – никаких поблажек, все по-взрослому.

– В тюрьму? – Стив мотает головой, вскакивает на ноги, снова плюхается на стул, едва не свалившись вместе с ним на пол. – Нет, нет-нет-нет, пожалуйста, сержант Рамлоу, я прошу. Я больше никому ничего не делал, только нам двоим, и мы... мы не злоупотребляем, – это слово дается ему с трудом. – Я заберу у Баки и сожгу, мы не станем... – он снова вскакивает, отходит к стене, зачем-то колупает ее ногтем и наконец-то замолкает, моргает растерянно.

– Значит, все-таки есть вещи, которых ты боишься, – серьезно говорит Брок. – Нет, Роджерс, я не собираюсь ничего делать. Но, черт возьми, почему, чтобы ты начал хоть что-то соображать, тебя нужно напугать? Ты целых полгода вел себя по-человечески, просто носил отчеты и ни во что не вляпывался. Почему снова сорвался?

Стив съезжает спиной по стене и обхватывает руками колени. Как же тупо он попался. И ведь правда поверил, что Брок может его посадить.

– Просто сорвался – и все, – шепчет он.

– Тебе нужно внимание? Так ты можешь получить его и другим путем, – тихо говорит Брок. – Устройся в кафе – там ты будешь нарасхват. В субботние вечера официанты на месте не засиживаются. Найди себе девчонку или парня. Строить, а не разрушать, тоже бывает интересно. Ты упрямый, но не тупой, я знаю все о твоей успеваемости и поведении в школе – ты даже можешь быть вежливым. На кой черт тебе эти ночные побеги? Лучше бы на свидания бегал – Саре один хрен не было бы спокойно, но так ты хоть не избитый бы возвращался и не на полицейской машине.

– Мама умерла, сегодня похоронили, – шепчет Стив, и Брок хмурится, подходит к Стиву, садится рядом с ним, тоже прислоняясь спиной к стене.

– Прости, я... Мне жаль, Роджерс, правда. Но теперь самое время остановиться. Завязывай уже, я серьезно. У тебя еще есть шанс вырваться. Подтяни учебу, поступи куда-нибудь или иди в армию. Ты можешь справиться. Ну же, Стив, – Брок не знает, как и что еще сказать, чтобы тот перестал смотреть в одну точку потухшим взглядом и беззвучно плакать. – Поехали, отвезу тебя домой – или, может, ты поживешь у Барнсов? Они за тобой присмотрят. Ты хоть и совершеннолетний уже, но... У тебя ведь нет других родственников? – спрашивает он.

И Стив отрицательно мотает головой. Брок глубоко вздыхает, а потом встает.

– Пересядь на стул, а то простудишься. Я принесу воды.

Когда он возвращается, Стив все так же сидит на полу.

– Давай-ка, – Брок подходит и тянет Стива за руку, поднимая. – Вот так, – усаживает на стул и показывает на стоящий на столе стаканчик.

И сам берет стоящий поблизости стул и садится рядом. Стив отворачивается, прячет заплаканное лицо, судорожно пьет, а потом снова опускает голову, завешиваясь спутанной челкой, как вуалью.

– Не уеду. – Голос звучит так тихо, что Брок едва разбирает.

– Твое дело, Роджерс. Тогда устраивайся на работу или посвяти себя учебе. Что угодно, но я и так из-за тебя достаточно рисковал, хватит. Еще что-нибудь серьезнее драки – и тебе не поможет даже то, что ты мой информатор. И тогда тебе _придется_ уехать.

Стив снова смотрит на него – испуганно, как загнанный олень, и вдруг резко подается вперед и тычется мокрыми от слез губами в губы Брока.

– Стоп, – почему-то хрипло приказывает Брок спустя ужасно долгую секунду, крепко держит Стива за плечи, отстраняя от себя. – Я при исполнении. Хочешь, чтобы мне впаяли статью?

Стив быстро мотает головой и бормочет:

– Нет-нет-нет… Нет! Ты… Я…

– Ты пьян, – обрывает его Брок. Поднимает и выводит из допросной. – Джек, – бросает своему напарнику, – я отвезу его домой и вернусь.

Тот кивает, не отрываясь от фильма на ноутбуке.

Стив молчит всю дорогу, смотрит в окно и рвано вздыхает. Ему стыдно за слезы и жарко от этого короткого поцелуя. Но больше всего он боится, что Брок теперь от него откажется, передаст его дело какому-нибудь другому офицеру.

– Приехали, Роджерс. Смотри, свет в окне, видимо, Барнс дожидается. Прошу тебя, подумай обо всем серьезно. – Брок не сводит взгляда со Стива, пока тот не кивает. – Обещаешь? – Стив кивает еще раз и искоса смотрит на Брока, боясь посмотреть прямо. – Повернись ко мне, – просит Брок.

Стив снова рвано то ли всхлипывает, то ли вздыхает, отстегивает ремень и все-таки поворачивается к Броку.

– Ты просто пьян, Стив. Что-то в моих словах тебя задело – хорошо. Подумай и об этом. А о том, что произошло дальше, мы просто забудем, окей?

Брок видит, как глаза Стива снова наполняются слезами и злостью – они блестят в свете фонаря. Но Стив смахивает слезы пальцами и прищуривается.

– Нет, – тихо, но твердо говорит Стив. – Ты как хочешь, а я не забуду.

Брок хмурится:

– Стив, это...

– Я принесу отчет послезавтра, – перебивает его Стив и выскакивает из машины, – до встречи, сержант Рамлоу.

* * *

– Мда-а-а, – тянет Джек и с сочувствием смотрит на Брока, – и что ты теперь собираешься делать?

Броку хочется побиться обо что-нибудь головой. Зачем, почему и что теперь с этим делать – Брок уже ненавидит эти слова, но они крутятся в голове назойливыми мухами.

– Понятия не имею, – разводит руками он. – Не просто так лично заинтересованных полицейских отстраняют от ведения дел. – Брок крутит в руках стаканчик с горячим кофе, смотрит на Джека внимательно, решая, можно ли доверять напарнику на все сто процентов. – Положа руку на сердце, Роллинз, я уже несколько месяцев как лично заинтересован, но у меня хватает мозгов держать член в штанах и не подавать виду. И если ты меня не сдашь, то так и дальше будет. А уж Роджерса я как-нибудь удержу в рамках приличия.

– Так у вас взаимно, ну-у, это меняет дело, – Джек насмешливо приподнимает бровь и смеется, когда Брок пихает его кулаком в плечо. – Дальше меня не уйдет, – говорит он серьезно, – но если что – я готов перехватить. И будь осторожен – ты куришь, сидя на коробках с динамитом.

Брок благодарно кивает и в глубине души надеется, что Стив все-таки прислушается к его словам и начнет нормальную жизнь.

* * *

– Рамлоу, глянь-ка, у тебя опять гости. – Голос Джека звучит то ли насмешливо, то ли удивленно – Брок не успевает разобрать. Слишком короткая фраза и почему-то слишком шумно в участке.

– Роджерс? – А вот сам он точно удивлен. – Что-то ты зачастил. Второй раз на этой неделе – и вопреки традициям даже по собственной воле, а не из-за очередного нарушения. Что у тебя?

Стив даже на стул садится как-то не так, как раньше – не плюхается нарочито развязно, а аккуратно устраивается.

– Эй, ты здоров? – хмурится Брок.

– Да, сержант Рамлоу, все в порядке. – Уголки губ Стива подрагивают, словно тот пытается сдержать улыбку. Или, может, это нервное. – Я кое-что узнал. Думаю, это важно.

– М-м-м? – Брок приподнимает бровь и берет протянутую записку. – Это точно? – стреляет внимательным взглядом в Стива и жестом подзывает Джека.

– Да, – кивает Стив. – Мне предложили распространять, но я сказал, что с таким не связываюсь.

– Что у вас? – Джек чуть хмурится – Брок просто так не стал бы отвлекать его от работы. – Ого, давно тут такой серьезной наркоты не было. И что – крупная ожидается партия?

– Да, – морщится Стив. – Стрелка на кладбище Мейпл Гроув, там соберутся дилеры из нескольких районов, поделят и поедут толкать. Если они узнают, что это я их сдал – а они узнают, – мне крышка. И Баки тоже, – тише добавляет он.

Джек и Брок переглядываются, а потом Джек кивает:

– Пойду позвоню ребятам в Куинс, если они подтвердят информацию, заварушка вечером будет веселая.

– Информация верна, – тихо говорит Стив, когда Джек отходит. – Я не стал бы врать про такое. Встреча около колумбария в час ночи. Они каждый раз меняют точки, в этот раз ближе к нам, в другой будете искать где-нибудь на Лонг-Айленде. В прошлый раз парни ездили на Манхеттен.

– Ладно, – кивает Брок, – допустим, я тебе верю. Почему ты в прошлый раз не сказал?

– Потому что _я_ еще не верил _тебе_ , – дерзко отвечает Стив и впервые за эту встречу смотрит Броку в глаза.

– Ясно. – Брок смотрит в ответ долгим серьезным взглядом, и Стив смущается, снова опускает голову.

Что-то Броку во всем этом интуитивно не нравится – в том, как себя ведет и что говорит Стив. Слишком уж он тихий, видимо, думает Брок, действительно серьезно напуган.

– Парни в деле, Рамлоу, – разбивает молчание подошедший Джек. – Так что твой мальчишка сказал правду.

Стив вспыхивает, но молчит, кусает губы.

– Подожди пару минут, пойдем вместе на доклад к Фьюри, – просит Брок, и Джек отходит к своему столу.

– Я пойду, – вскакивает Стив.

– Куда, Роджерс? Сядь. К начальнику я тебя не потащу, но с твоей безопасностью и правда все не так-то просто. Скольким предлагали стать распространителями?

– Ну-у… – Стив хмурится, припоминая, – человек десять он выбрал.

– Кто «он»? – переспрашивает Брок.

– Он, – Стив показывает на листок бумаги и написанное имя.

– Он главный в вашем районе по этому вопросу? – Брок сомневается, потому что знает этого парня, пару раз его даже почти брали с поличным, но почти – не считается.

– Нет, – мотает головой Стив. – Он один из двух курьеров, которых я знаю. Второго ты посадил в прошлом месяце за разбой, я же тебе его и сдал.

– Подкину ребятам работы, пусть покрутят. – Брок быстро записывает что-то карандашом в блокноте.

– А главный не в Бруклине, – продолжает Стив, – ну, по слухам так. Я в эту тему не лез и не хотел лезть. Черт.

– Спокойно, Стив, – Брок откладывает блокнот и снова смотрит на него.

– Тебе легко говорить, – огрызается Стив. – Я же один отказался, само собой, на меня первым делом и подумают. А сейчас только конец апреля – еще два месяца до окончания школы, даже сбежать не могу.

– Хреново, сколько же этой заразы попадет в детские руки, – качает головой Брок. – Ладно, иди домой и побудь некоторое время хорошим мальчиком. Чем меньше будешь по вечерам выходить на улицу, тем больше шансов, что ничего с тобой не случится.

– Ага, – скептически поднимает Стив бровь. – Ты меня за идиота держишь?

– Роджерс, – Брок звонко шлепает ладонью по столу, один из копов оборачивается, но тут же возвращается к делам. – Во-первых, общая операция, сдать мог кто угодно, во-вторых, ты же слышал, что сказал офицер Роллинз – операция _уже_ готовится, значит, парни из других районов _уже_ все знают.

– Ладно, – хмуро кивает Стив, – мы с Баки будем сидеть тихо. В клубе, где он работает.

– Отличная идея, – одобрительно кивает Брок, – я знаю, где это, зайду послезавтра вечером после смены. Все, свободен.

* * *

Стив совершенно не чувствует себя защищенным, хоть и сам не знает, что ожидал получить – какую защиту. Может, Брок и прав, думает он, стукачей же много. Черт, пора завязывать, думает Стив, выходя на улицу через заднюю дверь спортклуба, нервно закуривает. Если кто узнает, мне реально голову снесут.

Странное ощущение пробивает его с головы до ног – и сразу становится трудно даже стоять. Почему-то раньше он и правда никогда не задумывался над тем, _насколько_ все серьезно – то, что он делает. Он просто хотел почаще видеть Брока и чтобы тот был им доволен.

А в итоге... Нескольких оштрафовали – это еще ничего, кто-то теперь вынужден трудиться на общественных работах, а на кого-то и дело завели. И это все его – Стива – заслуга.

– Черт, – повторяет он, – черт-черт-черт.

– Не дрейфь, мелкий, – раздается за спиной голос Баки, – все будет путем. Облава сегодня? – Стив кивает. – Ну а я сегодня ночью как раз работаю. Можешь помочь мне драить душевые, – хмыкает Баки и тянет из пальцев Стива сигарету. – Переночуем тут, – говорит он тихо, почти на ухо, отчего по спине у Стива бегут мурашки, затягивается и вкладывает сигарету в губы Стива, – завтра я работаю с утра до полуночи, в воскресенье – до десяти. Но к тому времени всех переловят и засадят за решетку, а мы спокойно пойдем домой. – Баки обвивает руками талию Стива. – Какая все-таки гадость эти твои травяные противоастматические сборы.

Стив выбрасывает докуренную сигарету, поворачивается к Баки и коротко мажет губами по губам. На мгновение даже становится спокойнее.

* * *

Вечером воскресенья Брок хочет только одного – завалиться спать.

Наводка Стива сработала так, как никто не надеялся, партия наркотиков оказалась раза в три крупнее, чем сообщили информаторы. И народу на встрече оказалось больше, чем они ожидали, пришлось даже вызывать подмогу, чтобы всех развезти по участкам.

Допросы, протоколы – их отдел стоял на ушах два дня. И Брок просто безумно устал.

Но он обещал. Обещал зайти к мальчишкам и сообщить, что они могут продолжать жить спокойно, поэтому паркуется возле небольшого, но довольно известного спортклуба.

Уже почти десять, но дверь еще не заперта. Брок входит внутрь, осматривается – здесь он никогда не был, предпочитая ходить в зал рядом с участком.

– Барнс, – окликает он, и Баки тут же выходит из раздевалки.

– Сержант Рамлоу, – приветствует он.

Стив выходит из зала – мокрый от пота, с наброшенным на шею полотенцем, смотрит внимательно.

– Возвращайтесь домой, – говорит Брок, – мы взяли всех, кто был на встрече. Почти всех, кто был у нас на примете, а парни еще и по Бруклину проехались вчера и дернули тех, кого ты хоть раз упоминал в отчетах, Роджерс, и тех, кто хоть раз попадался с наркотой. Словом – почти джек-пот. В нашем отделе крыс нет, так что, полагаю, вам ничего не угрожает.

Стив стаскивает боксерские перчатки, подходит ближе и крепко обнимает Брока.

– Роджерс, ну что такое? – ворчит Брок и, вопреки собственным словам, крепче прижимает его к себе. – Если кто-нибудь нас так увидит, – говорит он, с неохотой отстраняя от себя Стива, – меня лишат значка.

– Никто не увидит, – насмешливо фыркает Баки и запирает дверь. – Клиенты уже все ушли, камеры я отключил десять минут назад, так что мы тут только втроем. Стив, у тебя еще полчаса занятий, – он шлепает Стива по заднице его же собственным полотенцем. – Не хотите присоединиться, сержант Рамлоу?

Брок переводит взгляд со Стива на Баки и обратно, вопросительно-насмешливо поднимает бровь – поиграть решили детки, мысленно хмыкает он.

– Заманчивое предложение, – отвечает Брок, – но, пожалуй, нет. Моя форма заперта в шкафчике другого клуба.

– Жаль, – тянет Баки и тут же отвлекается на сообщение в телефоне, хмурится, кидает быстрый встревоженный взгляд на Стива. – Мелкий, не психуй, но сиди пока тут, я вернусь через час, максимум – через полтора. Сержант, пожалуйста, присмотрите за ним, чтобы он глупостей не натворил, – просит Баки, быстро направляясь к черному ходу.

Брок не успевает даже спросить в чем дело, когда дверь хлопает, а они оказываются заперты. Снаружи раздается рычание мотора байка – и все стихает.

– Что происходит? – Брок поворачивается к побелевшему Стиву.

– Я знаю не больше тебя, – тот даже не огрызается и снова выглядит напуганным.

Он проверяет обе двери, набирает код и открывает сейф за стойкой администратора – но запасного ключа там нет.

– Я понятия не имею, куда и зачем он поехал, – как-то беспомощно говорит Стив. – Баки ничего раньше от меня не скрывал.

– Так, Роджерс, он тебе велел не психовать, и у тебя еще полчаса занятий – давай-ка, займись делом, время пройдет быстрее.

Пока Стив остервенело молотит грушу, Брок звонит Джеку и просит приехать. Оповещать хозяина заведения он пока не спешит – Баки влетит так, что мало не покажется. И не факт, что обойдется только увольнением.

Джек быстро и аккуратно вскрывает замок на двери черного хода. Брок обрисовывает ему ситуацию, сообщает данные байка.

Стив как раз выходит из раздевалки – с мокрыми волосами, но уже одетый, – когда они ждут звонка из отдела.

Стив и Джек просто молча кивают друг другу.

– Можно я выйду покурить? – спрашивает Стив.

Брок приподнимает бровь:

– За тобой надо следить или все же не сбежишь?

– Не сбегу, – обещает Стив, потому что не знаю куда, добавляет он мысленно.

* * *

Стив тушит окурок о стену, бросает его в мусор, вынимает пакет из урны и относит в бак, машинально начиная вечернюю уборку. Внутри все мелко дрожит от ожидания и глубокого мерзкого страха.

Он уже подходит к двери, когда позади него визжат тормоза, что-то с глухим стуком падает на землю, и машина срывается с места.

Брок и Джек выскакивают из клуба, когда Стив уже бухается на колени перед Баки, без сознания лежащим на асфальте.

– Бак, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, – шепчет Стив, наконец нащупывая еле заметный пульс на окровавленном запястье.

– Отпусти его, не трогай. – Брок пытается оттащить Стива от Баки. Джек уже вызывает медиков. – Роджерс, возьми себя в руки, – рявкает Брок.

– Ты обещал! – кричит Стив, по его лицу текут слезы. – Ты обещал, что ни с одним из нас ничего не произойдет!

Брок надевает предусмотрительно привезенные Джеком перчатки и снимает с груди Баки приклеенный скотчем на остатки футболки листок бумаги, на котором написано «Тебя предупреждали, Роджерс».

– Если бы он сказал, кто и что ему написал в сообщении и куда он собирается, а не рванул геройствовать, взяв с тебя дурной пример, ничего бы не произошло, – припечатывает Джек, и Стив замолкает.

Брок достает из кармана Баки телефон и проверяет сообщения – но там пусто. То ли сам удалил, то ли те, кто его в таком виде доставил, постарались. Джек упаковывает телефон в пакет для улик.

Стив сидит на асфальте, обхватив себя руками, и чуть покачивается вперед и назад, Брок с опаской поглядывает на него, перетягивая ремнем левую руку Баки, покрытую глубокими порезами от запястья почти до плеча.

Стив снова всхлипывает, и Брок обхватывает его за плечи. Джек хмурится, крутит в руках пакет с запиской.

– Что? – спрашивает Брок.

– Я определенно где-то видел этот почерк, – качает головой Джек, – только не могу вспомнить. Такая характерная «т».

Стив вздрагивает, словно очнувшись, отодвигается от Брока.

– Можно, офицер? – просит он, встает и, пошатываясь, подходит к Джеку.

Брок встает рядом с ними, внимательно смотрит на Стива и на мгновение замечает что-то в его взгляде, но потом Стив пожимает плечами, бурчит «нет, не видел», и отворачивается. Может, в другое время Брок встряхнул бы его, заставил сказать, в чем дело, но подъезжает медицинская машина.

Баки увозят, Джек, как его куратор, уезжает с ним, предупредив, чтобы родителям пока ничего не сообщали, а Стив, зажимая в ладони связку ключей, вытащенную Броком из кармана куртки Баки, уходит обратно в клуб, убирается, будто не замечая Брока, сидящего у стойки администратора.

– Поезжайте домой, сержант Рамлоу, – бесцветным голосом говорит Стив, включая сигнализацию и запирая дверь.

Брок берет его за руку и усаживает в машину, довозит до дома, внимательно следит за его силуэтом в грязных окнах подъезда.

Внутренний голос просто кричит о том, что за Стивом надо следить, тот определенно что-то понял, узнал почерк или увидел что-то другое, вспомнил, кто и о чем его предупреждал, но веки просто слипаются от усталости.

Брок проводит ладонями по лицу, трет глаза, а когда снова поворачивается к дому, едва успевает заметить, как кто-то скрывается в тени за углом.

– Черт!

Брок выскакивает из машины и идет следом, сворачивать тут, в общем-то, некуда, если только не заходить в подъезды домов.

В тупике возле кучи мусора едва различимы две фигуры, но, когда Брок освещает их фонариком, к нему поворачиваются два совершенно незнакомых пьяных мужика.

– Черт, – снова сквозь зубы шипит Брок, проводит лучом фонаря по стенам и видит узкий проход между домами, почему-то не заваленный мусором.

Он идет сквозь него, но выходит на соседнюю улицу, где пусто и тихо – и гораздо больше фонарей, в тенях не укрыться.

Может, это был и не Роджерс, мысленно пожимает плечами Брок, возвращаясь обратно и дойдя уже до середины прохода. И вдруг замечает дверь в стене одного из домов. Ручка почти до блеска отполирована сотней прикосновений.

Брок наудачу тянет за нее, и дверь открывается.

Он заглядывает в грязное, плохо освещенное помещение и слышит какую-то возню чуть дальше, может, в соседней комнате.

Я, конечно, не при исполнении, но обстоятельства, думает Брок, расстегивая кобуру и доставая пистолет.

– Твою мать, отпусти ее, Роджерс, – рычит Брок, когда видит, как Стив, зажав одной рукой рот, локтем второй душит довольно известную в этом районе проститутку.

– Это был почерк Люси, она – крыса, – пыхтит Стив, не выпуская ее, лишь слегка ослабив хватку. – А в соседней комнате те, кто избил Баки. Да, Люси?

Девушка обессиленно кивает, царапает его руки обломанными ногтями.

Брок на мгновение прикрывает глаза, тяжело вздыхает и во второй раз за ночь звонит Джеку.

* * *

– Все, перестал спорить, взял полотенце и пошел в душ, – прикрикивает Брок, бросая на стиральную машинку домашние спортивные штаны и футболку. – Я с тебя глаз не спущу, герой хренов, пока все не закончится. Мне и так придется что-то придумывать, чтобы объяснить, как я оказался в незасвеченной квартире этой шушеры, и не упомянуть при этом тебя. Считай это домашним арестом, и не дай бог тебе довести меня до ручки, Роджерс.

Он уходит в кухню, варит кофе и делает сэндвичи, пока Стив занимает его душ. За окнами уже светает, а Брок обещал после полудня приехать в участок.

Охуенный выходной, вздыхает он и почти не чувствует вкуса еды, словно картон жует.

Брок даже не сушит толком волосы, почти на автопилоте добредает до спальни и падает лицом в подушку. Но тут же слышит тихие шаги и глубоко, со стоном вздыхает.

– Роджерс, прошу тебя по-человечески. Гостиная, диван, подушка, плед. Кухня и холодильник в твоем распоряжении. Входную дверь сам не отопрешь, не сбежишь. Джек при тебе сказал, что с Барнсом все будет в порядке. Или тебе еще что-то нужно?

Стив, ступая почти неслышно, проходит в комнату и опускает жалюзи на окнах.

– Я заметил, что ты про них забыл. И... спасибо тебе за все.

Брок засыпает, едва слышит, как Стив осторожно прикрывает за собой дверь.

* * *

Когда Брок уже готов выехать, звонит телефон.

– Ты отстранен от ведения этого дела, Рамлоу, но приехать все-таки придется, и захвати Роджерса, надо снять его показания по делу Барнса, все остальное не по телефону, – Джек предельно сух и корректен, но Брок чувствует за этими фразами своеобразную заботу.

– Буду должен, – выдыхает он и отбивает звонок. – Роджерс, собирайся, едем в участок, потом к Барнсу в больницу, если нас пропустят.

* * *

В палату их не пускают, но через стекло Стив машет Баки рукой и пытается улыбнуться как можно менее фальшиво, хотя все внутри сжимается от боли при виде сине-фиолетового лица Баки.

– Поехали, – прерывает короткую встречу подошедший после разговора с врачом Джек, – нам еще есть что обсудить без лишних ушей.

Баки машет в воздухе новым телефоном, быстро набирает номер – и телефон Стива тихо вибрирует. Стив отбивает, улыбается уже более открыто и спокойно и пишет «я позвоню тебе позже». Баки жестом показывает «ОК», и Стив позволяет себя увести.

* * *

– Во-первых, – говорит Джек, когда они втроем усаживаются в гостиной Брока, – твое дело теперь веду я.

Стив вскидывает голову, испуганно переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

– Спокойно, – осаживает его Джек. – Это всем только на руку. Информатором ты больше не будешь, засвечен. А если эти два месяца до окончания школы постараешься вести себя нормально, то и прихватить тебя причин не найдется. И во-вторых, поскольку ты – главный свидетель по делу Барнса, раз уж ты первый к нему подбежал, Брок сможет обеспечить тебе защиту.

– У вас обоих что-то вроде домашнего ареста, – продолжает Брок, – у Барнса он начнется сразу, как только тот вернется домой из больницы. В школу и из школы под присмотром взрослых, все остальное время – сидите дома, учите уроки. Это не наказание, – уточняет Брок, качая головой на насупившегося Стива, – это защита, Роджерс.

– Мне приведут опекуна? – почти с ненавистью спрашивает Стив.

– Что-то вроде, – насмешливо кивает Джек и откидывается на спинку кресла, скрестив руки на груди.

Брок видит, что тот пытается не рассмеяться, и за спиной Стива показывает ему кулак.

– Я поговорил со своим начальником, эти два месяца ты поживешь у меня. У вас слишком маленькая квартира, чтобы я туда переселялся, а тут есть отдельная комната, – как можно более беспристрастно сообщает Брок.

Стив краснеет, потом бледнеет, вскакивает с дивана, отходит к стене, открывает рот в немом возмущении, снова смущается – Брок словно бы даже может прочитать его мысли, настолько Стив себя в этот момент не контролирует.

– Это... – начинает он, осекается, откашливается и пробует снова: – Это не обсуждается, как я понимаю?

– Мы _можем_ это обсудить, и ты даже можешь отказаться, это не gps-ошейник на ногу и не строгий надзор судебных приставов. Это просто твоя жизнь. И если ты все-таки не собираешься спорить, сейчас самое время поехать и собрать вещи, необходимые тебе на это время, – кивает Брок.

– Ладно, – пожимает плечами Стив, открывает входную дверь и идет вниз по лестнице.

– А ты вроде бы говорил, что он сам этот замок не отопрет? – задумчиво уточняет Джек.

* * *

Стив не понимает, как справляется со всем этим долгие семь недель. В школу его отвозит Брок, встречает, как правило, миссис Барнс, забирая и его, и Баки. И больше они не видятся – только переписываются целыми днями и вечерами да изредка перед сном созваниваются.

Стива сжирает тоска и почти постоянное возбуждение – то из-за Баки, то из-за Брока.

Предельно вежливого, аккуратного и отстраненного Брока – ни взгляда, ни намека на то, что Стив ему нравится. И никаких признаков собственной личной жизни.

У него есть только одна отдушина: вопреки собственным словам, Брок разрешает Стиву ходить с ним в спортзал. Стив знает, что Баки ему завидует – его самого уволили, и хоть хозяин и разрешил Баки продолжать заниматься, ни отец, ни мать не готовы проводить там по два часа трижды в неделю. А Брок в данной ситуации ничего изменить не может – просто говорит, что надо потерпеть до окончания следствия и судебного процесса.

Во время вечерних звонков Баки жалуется, что его правая рука уже устала терпеть, и Стив в эти моменты особо остро по нему скучает.

* * *

– Остались только экзамены, – говорит Стив, подготавливая стол к ужину.

– Послезавтра суд, – отзывается Брок, раскладывая по тарелкам горячую пасту.

– И что дальше? – спрашивает Стив, выставляя соус. – Ну посадят тех, кто чуть не убил Баки, а другие? Все остальные, кто знает, что я – крыса? Вы не сможете держать нас под домашним арестом или круглосуточным контролем вечно. А про программу защиты свидетелей даже не начинай!

– Да я и не собирался, уже несколько раз все обговорено, – Брок откидывается на спинку стула и внимательно смотрит на Стива.

Тот достает из духовки мясо и выкладывает в глубокую тарелку.

– Приятного аппетита, – бурчит он и крутит вилку в пальцах, глядя куда-то в стол.

– Стив, – вздыхает Брок, – ты же не глупый ребенок, ты понимаешь, что есть только два варианта для вас с Барнсом жить спокойно. Да, частично в этом виноват я. _Я_ втянул тебя в это в очередной попытке исправить. А ты вляпался так, как никто и не ожидал. Но уже ничего не изменить.

– Переезд в любом случае, – Стив смотрит ему в глаза, – и не в пределах города, а как можно дальше, за несколько штатов. Или идти в военные структуры.

– Да, – кивает Брок, чувствуя, как у него пропадает аппетит, хотя готовит Стив на удивление хорошо, видимо, Сара научила.

Они все-таки едят – в неуютном молчании, то и дело сталкиваясь взглядами и спеша отвернуться.

Брок уже не знает, чего хочет – чтобы Стив так и продолжал жить с ним или чтобы поскорее уехал. Он никогда не видел себя главой большой семьи, но внезапно оказалось, что жить с кем-то может быть удобно и даже уютно. Хотя, конечно, их сосуществование никак нельзя приравнять к семейной жизни, тем не менее – за эти почти два месяца его ничего ни разу не выбесило в бытовом плане. Все шло словно так и должно быть.

Если бы еще не выжигающее изнутри желание – Брок давно так никого не хотел. Но не мог себе позволить ни прикосновения. Только мечты – и то в душе за запертой дверью. Да изредка в кровати перед сном, когда был уверен, что Стив в соседней комнате угомонился, наговорился со своим неразлучником и заснул.

– А семья Баки? – Голос Стива раздается словно бы издалека, так глубоко Брок задумывается.

– Ты знаешь, мы и им готовы предоставить место в Программе, если вы двое решите все-таки уехать. Ну или если они сами захотят и решат уехать без вас.

Стив качает головой:

– Баки пару раз позвонит сестрам и вся маскировка полетит к чертям.

Брок только разводит руками, мол, ну ты же сам все понимаешь. Стив молча кивает.

* * *

Когда проходит суд, успокоенные родители позволяют Баки жить свободно, и Брок разрешает Стиву и Баки видеться, и совсем не удивляется, когда однажды застает их в гостиной на диване целующимися. Только фыркает насмешливо и уходит в спальню.

Он заканчивает смотреть какое-то кино, когда слышит тихий стук в свою дверь.

– Заходи.

Стив выглядит смущенным, но Брок только смеется:

– И к чему был этот спектакль? Я все про вас знаю уже давно, а тискаться на кровати гораздо удобнее.

– Мы сдали последние экзамены, – невпопад отвечает Стив. – Через несколько дней получим документы и свободны.

– И? – Брок вопросительно поднимает бровь. – Собираешься вернуться в свою квартиру?

– Мы ничего не решили, – качает Стив головой и присаживается на край кровати Брока. – Офицер Роллинз настаивает на том, чтобы Баки пошел в армию, его родители поддерживают это предложение. Если его продавят, я с ним поеду. А он говорит то же самое – он будет рядом со мной, что бы я ни выбрал.

Брок молчит, ожидая решения Стива – в конце концов, он-то ему не опекун, не родственник, на чем-то настаивать не имеет права – Стиву уже почти девятнадцать, сам взрослый человек, мог бы, в принципе, даже и не соглашаться на эти недели почти постоянного контроля. И они оба это знают.

– А что бы сделал ты? – тихо спрашивает Стив, рисуя пальцем на покрывале завитушки.

– Я не ты, Стив, – серьезно отвечает Брок. – Ты очень повзрослел за этот год, возмужал, еще больше окреп. И если бы не был моим информатором, наверняка ни разу не появился бы в участке. Ну, разве что после похорон, – чуть хмурится он, задевая болезненную для Стива тему. – Ты любишь заниматься спортом. Сколько у тебя уже не было астматических приступов?

– Два года, – Стив улыбается уголками губ, – врач уже сказал, что, скорее всего, и не вернутся, бывает, что они проходят окончательно во время переходного периода. Я уже даже эти сигареты не курю два месяца. Не требуется.

– Отлично, – кивает Брок, – тогда, полагаю, ты понимаешь, что армия для тебя – вполне выход. А потом – уже куда захочешь. Хоть на художника учиться.

– Ну вот и мы с Баки так же, в общем-то, решили, – признается Стив. – Только... – он вздыхает и смотрит в глаза Брока. – Только это значит, что я не увижу тебя два или три года. И поэтому никак не могу решиться.

У Брока перехватывает дыхание от такого – что это, черт возьми? признание? в чем? – и он может только внимательно и серьезно смотреть в ответ.

Не опекун с подопечным, просто два взрослых человека. Я уже даже почти не вижу в нем того тощего парнишку, которого впервые узнал, только во взгляде иногда что-то проскальзывает, думает Брок.

Положа руку на сердце, он надеялся, что после того шального поцелуя Стив успокоился, а рядом с Баки и вовсе думать о Броке забыл.

– Стив, я не знаю, что тебе на это ответить, – зачем-то все еще пытается сохранять дистанцию Брок.

– А можно и не говорить, – лукаво улыбается Стив, одним текучим движением придвигается ближе.

– Ты уверен в том, что делаешь? – серьезно спрашивает Брок. – И как на это отреагирует твой Баки?

– Баки все про меня знает, – шепчет Стив почти в губы Брока.

– Стоп, – Брок отстраняет его, – если это какие-то ваши подростковые эксперименты, я не желаю в этом участвовать.

– Да нет же, – Стив непонимающе сводит брови. – Никаких экспериментов, серж... Брок. Я влюблен в тебя с пятнадцати лет, и это не проходит. – Он краснеет так, что даже шея становится малиновой. – И в Баки влюблен. Такой вот я неправильный, – добавляет он совсем расстроенно.

Брок тяжело вздыхает и притягивает его к себе, крепко обнимает, прижимает голову к груди, мягко поглаживает по волосам. Стив возится несколько секунд, укладываясь удобнее, замирает, несмело кладет руку на живот Брока.

– Такое бывает, – спокойно говорит Брок, хотя в данный момент он очень далек от спокойствия, – я в свои семнадцать лет влюблялся вообще чуть ли не ежедневно и в разных парней и девчонок. Правда, перегорал так же быстро, едва получив желаемое, понимаешь?

– А если я не перегорю? – вполголоса спрашивает Стив. – С Баки же мы не перегорели, даже наоборот.

– Пожалуй, это меня и пугает, – задумчиво отвечает Брок.

Он лениво перебирает волосы Стива, мягко, едва касаясь, время от времени проводит ладонью по спине, и вдруг замечает, что Стив заснул. И вроде даже какое-то облегчение позволяет дышать спокойнее, а с другой стороны – Брок понимает, что Стив – как бомба замедленного действия. Может теперь рвануть в любой момент.

Он осторожно перекладывает Стива на другую половину кровати, укутывает одеялом, выключает свет и ложится рядом. И даже позволяет себе его обнять.

А утром просыпается один.

И Стив ни словом, ни взглядом не показывает, что накануне между ними произошло что-то необычное.

* * *

– Мы официально свободны, – Стив бросает на стол перед Броком документы об окончании школы.

– Поздравляю, – улыбается Брок. – Как ощущения?

– Как у ненужной вещи, честно говоря, – озадаченно поджимает губы Стив. – Кто я, что я, куда я... – он разводит руками.

Брок понимающе кивает:

– Вот потому я и свалил сразу после школы в армию, а потом пошел учиться на полицейского. За три года по контракту так и не решил, чем хочу заниматься на гражданке, но точно знал, что воевать всю жизнь не хочу.

– Нет, в полицию я точно не пойду, – качает головой Стив. – А вот на призывной пункт мы с Баки идем завтра.

– Так сразу? – поднимает бровь Брок.

– Угу, решили, что нечего тянуть. Миссис Барнс пообещала присматривать время от времени за моей квартирой и забрать к себе мамины цветы, так что ключи я ей уже оставил. А ты, ну... просто выброси мои вещи, которые тут останутся. Я там в комнате прибрался, только постельное белье завтра снять и все.

– Звучит так, словно ты вообще не собираешься возвращаться, – хмурится Брок.

– А надо – возвращаться? – пожимает плечами Стив и каким-то пронзающим насквозь взглядом смотрит на Брока: – Ты будешь ждать нас с Баки? Меня?

Брок задирает голову к потолку, смотрит на лампочку и тихо бормочет:

– Ну твою ж мать...

Встает с дивана, в два шага оказывается рядом со Стивом и крепко прижимает его к себе – так, как давно уже мечтал, так, как снилось эти три ночи.

– Не пожалеешь? – дает он последний шанс Стиву, хотя отпустить его уже почти не в силах.

Вместо ответа Стив сам прижимается губами к его губам.

Брок подхватывает его под задницу, приподнимает и сажает на бедра, Стив обвивает ногами и руками, тихо стонет в поцелуй. И вскрикивает, когда Брок роняет его на кровать в своей спальне и опускается сверху.

Они быстро раздевают друг друга, покрывая поцелуями и легкими укусами, ласкаются, наконец дорвавшись до так давно желаемого.

– Сладкий, – шепчет Брок, проводя языком по члену Стива.

Стив вскидывается, вцепляется в простыню, когда Брок надевается ртом полностью, прижимает языком, сжимает горлом головку.

Брок ловит отголосок мысли, что, пожалуй, трахаться все-таки надо почаще, а то набросился на Стива, как голодный на еду. Но остановиться уже не может, ласкает его член губами и рукой, легонько сжимает в горсти мошонку, и чувствует, как дергается и сжимается Стив, едва пальцы прикасаются к его входу.

Брок поднимает голову:

– Вы с Баки до этого еще не дошли?

Стив отрицательно мотает головой, прикусывает губу, словно боится, что его сейчас же и оттолкнут.

Брок со стоном опускает голову на его бедро, пережимает свой член, пережидая острейший приступ возбуждения.

Он на мгновение задумывается – есть ли ему дело до того, как и почему Стив в его постели оказался девственником и как к этому относится Барнс? Или ему фиолетовы все эти хитросплетения юношеского сексуального ликбеза, а важнее то, что они вдвоем? В постели. И друг друга хотят так, что яйца звенят. Ну, у него так точно.

Брок снова целует Стива в губы и тянется к нижнему ящику тумбочки. Любопытный Стив тоже смотрит вниз и тут же вспыхивает от смущения, увидев в ящике несколько вибраторов разного размера.

Брок насмешливо хмыкает, никак не комментируя то, как поспешно Стив снова опускает голову на подушку и отводит взгляд.

– До конца? – спрашивает Брок, показывая презервативы.

Стив кивает, но в его взгляде мелькает неуверенность.

– Если сомневаешься, давай остановимся сейчас, – еще раз предлагает Брок. – Ты, конечно, упрямый, но...

– Я тебе доверяю, – перебивает его Стив. – И Баки доверяю, – добавляет он поспешно, – мы просто не торопились.

Брок только качает головой, хотя больше всего хочется побиться лбом о тумбочку и перестать думать о том, какой, в сущности, Стив еще ребенок. Вот только растлителем малолетних и не хватало себя почувствовать, мысленно ворчит Брок.

Он приподнимается на руках и медленно рассматривает Стива – крепкие мышцы на руках, уже довольно широкие плечи и грудь, уверенно стоящий член – не очень большой, но крепкий и ладный, почти идеальный. Неприятные мысли уходят, смытые новой жаркой волной возбуждения.

Он выливает себе на пальцы немного смазки, коленом расталкивает ноги Стива в стороны и прикасается пальцами между ягодиц.

– Я так давно об этом мечтал, – шепчет он на ухо Стиву, обдавая горячим дыханием, легонько прикасаясь губами к мочке. – Как раскрою тебя своим членом, насажу – медленно, до самого конца, так, чтобы ты задыхался от удовольствия, чтобы сам просил меня двигаться, брать тебя глубоко и сильно, умолял разрешить тебе кончить.

Стив стонет все громче с каждой фразой – и расслабляется, позволяет Броку трахать себя уже двумя пальцами, судорожно цепляется за плечи Брока, когда он проворачивает пальцы внутри и костяшками задевает простату.

– Да, – шепчет Стив, уже почти не понимая, – да-да, пожалуйста...

Брок вынимает пальцы, добавляет смазки на член и приставляет головку ко входу.

– Посмотри на меня, Стив, – просит тихо.

И когда Стив открывает глаза и все-таки фокусируется на его лице – надавливает, входя одной головкой.

Стив приоткрывает рот и кусает нижнюю губу, чуть болезненно сводит брови.

– Выдыхай, – говорит Брок, медленными движениями проникая в его тело. – Дыши, сладкий. И выталкивай меня, вот так, молодец. Ты перестанешь сопротивляться, и боль пройдет.

– Брок, – стонет Стив.

И Брок двигается, не ускоряясь и входя глубже с каждым толчком, пока, наконец, не замирает.

– Чувствуешь меня? – спрашивает он. – Я весь в тебе. До конца.

– Большой, – стонет Стив, – непривычно, но приятно, – добавляет он тише и подкидывает бедра.

– Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, – требует Брок, сам уже едва удерживая себя без движения.

– Тебя. – Стив краснеет еще больше, отводит глаза, крепко зажмуривается и снова смотрит на Брока. – Трахни меня, так глубоко и сильно, как тебе самому нравится, – говорит он, вспоминая слова Брока.

Брок шумно выдыхает, улыбается довольно, на мгновение всасывает в рот искусанную нижнюю губу Стива, выпускает с пошлым звуком и снова двигается, постепенно ускоряясь и увеличивая амплитуду, пока Стив не начинает при каждом толчке проезжать спиной по простыне.

Тогда Брок выходит, переворачивает Стива, кладет его руки на изголовье кровати.

– Держись крепче, сладкий, – предупреждает он.

Кровать хоть и трясется, но не скрипит и в стену не врезается, пока Брок сильно и быстро трахает Стива, крепко сжимая его бедра и честно пытаясь не оставлять синяков.

– Хочу, чтобы ты запомнил это навсегда, – говорит Брок, прижимаясь грудью к спине Стива, – даже если это и не повторится, ты будешь помнить свой первый секс. Будешь помнить меня.

Он снова поднимается, обхватывает ладонью член Стива, и хватает пары движений, чтобы Стив задрожал и кончил, до боли сжимая Брока в себе.

Брок, запрокинув голову и сжав зубы, пережидает его оргазм, а потом выходит, стаскивает презерватив, переворачивает Стива на спину и быстро доводит себя до грани, забрызгивает ему живот и грудь, перемешивает капли их спермы пальцами и проводит по своим губам, а потом наклоняется и целует Стива, делясь их общим вкусом.

* * *

_Четыре года спустя_

Брок сидит в баре один и сам себе салютует – в зеркале позади нестройного ряда разномастных бутылок. Ему тридцать три – и это первый день рождения, который он отмечает в одиночестве. Джек рвался присоединиться, но Брок почти силой отправил его домой к жене – мальчишки-близнецы, которым не исполнилось еще и месяца, требовали гораздо больше внимания, чем он.

А больше Брок так ни с кем и не сошелся. Даже случавшиеся время от времени любовники переставали интересовать, едва успокаивалось дыхание после бурного или не очень секса.

Бармен, который видит Брока пару раз в месяц уже несколько лет подряд, чуть хитро улыбается и едва заметно кивает влево, указывая на сидящую с другой стороны стойки вполне приятную девицу, которая явно в Броке заинтересована. Но он лишь чуть брезгливо морщится, мол, спасибо, конечно, но как-нибудь без этого обойдусь. Бармен почти безуспешно прячет понимающую улыбку и добавляет в стакан Брока виски.

Что-то привлекает внимание Брока, и он снова смотрит в зеркало. Два крепких парня – высокие, статные, спортивные, и хоть и в гражданском, а выправка выдает военных, – входят в бар и осматриваются, словно впервые оказались в этом месте. Впрочем, скорее всего, так оно и есть.

Красивые, думает Брок, с такими я бы не отказался покувыркаться, вытрахают до донышка все нелепые ожидания и упаднические настроения.

Парни останавливаются рядом с ним, и вдруг его окатывает жаркой волной. Брок медленно поворачивается, переводит взгляд с одного на другого, все еще не в силах поверить в то, что видит, качает головой.

– Шалопаи, вашу мать, – говорит он внезапно хриплым голосом. – Как из учебки выпустились, так ни слуху и ни духу почти четыре года. Словно сквозь землю провалились. И дела ваши внезапно с полок и из базы данных исчезли, будто и не бывало.

Стив и Баки подвигают ближе к нему барные стулья, садятся почти вплотную.

– Прости, – чуть виновато говорит Стив, – мы не имели права с тобой связаться. Только Баки с семьей изредка разрешали контактировать, и то под строгим контролем. Нас взяли в одну серьезную правительственную антитеррористическую организацию. Три года подготовки, еще одна присяга, полгода службы – и вот первый отпуск, мы к тебе и рванули.

– Хотя, вообще-то, мы в Нью-Йорке так и базируемся, – добавляет Баки, – а теперь еще и вполне имеем право не торчать безвылазно в казарме.

– Ага, – подхватывает Стив, – нам разрешили жить на гражданке, только на миссии могут сдернуть в любой момент, но это уже мелочи.

Брок слушает и улыбается. Ростом, шириной плеч и объемом бицепсов они могут поспорить с Роллинзом, но какие же все-таки они еще желторотики. Несмотря на брутальные аккуратные бороды, на новые шрамы на руках и наверняка под одеждой, на то, что левая рука Баки от запястья до плеча забита сложной вязью татуировки, скрывающей ряды глубоких шрамов. Но Брок их помнит и видит.

– Ну чего зачастили, – чуть грубовато обрывает он их, – я понял, крутые чуваки, вопросов лишних не задавать, а то голова с плеч.

Баки заливисто смеется и хлопает Брока по спине.

– Членам семьи можно рассказать, – чуть покраснев, говорит Стив.

– Это ты мне сейчас предложение делаешь? – насмешливо уточняет Брок, еще больше вгоняя его в краску.

– Почти, – упрямо кивает Стив. – Ты у меня с самого начала указан в страховке как выгодоприобретатель и ответственный за принятие решения об отключении от аппаратов искусственного поддержания жизни в случае чего.

Броку кажется, что его ударили по голове чем-то тяжелым.

– Вот это новость, – выдавливает он, не понимая, что именно чувствует – но под ребрами снова тянет привычной тоской.

– Мы не с того начали, да? – тихо спрашивает Баки. – Надо было сначала узнать, есть ли у тебя кто-нибудь, но мы подумали, что вряд ли ты тогда сидел бы один в такой день.

Брок фыркает от смеха:

– В такой день только и сидеть одному, в другой-то хрен кто оставит в покое. Но вообще-то нет, – честно говорит он, увидев внезапно потухший взгляд Стива. – Выдыхай, сладкий, ты вне конкуренции, – тихо добавляет, с чуть самодовольной улыбкой наблюдая, как вспыхивают новыми красными пятнами щеки Стива – не забыл. – А ты, значит, все так же хочешь себе все и сразу, Стив?

– Мы оба хотим все и сразу, – говорит Баки, опуская подбородок на плечо Брока и обвивая рукой его талию. – Или я тебя не вдохновляю?

– Наглец, – почти восхищенно тянет Брок. – Вполне вдохновляешь, – признается он, сжимая рукой его бедро. – Да и разве ж вы можете что-то хотеть и делать не вместе, неразлучники?

– Почему неразлучники-то? – спрашивает Стив.

Брок смеется:

– Когда вас, мелкую шпану, впервые привели в участок, вы сидели и хохлились одинаково, жались друг к другу, как два попугайчика.

– Уверен, – сквозь смех говорит Баки, – ни у кого из твоих знакомых нет личного отряда боевых попугаев.

Брок показывает средний палец потолку и тихо, но четко, словно заканчивая давний спор, произносит:

– Выкуси, Моррис.


End file.
